No Respect! No Respect at All!
by Mrs. Norris1
Summary: A story from Voldie's POV... i think you'll like... poor Voldie... VERY surprise ending. It's pretyt short, please R/R
1. Default Chapter Title

I'm sorry. I can't be serious. I just get these ideas and I just HAVE to write humor stories! I've only written two non-humor ones, and people seem to like them, but I just CAN'T!!! You've got to understand ::breaks into strange hysterical sobs::

Anyhoo have you ever noticed that Voldie (OMG I love that name! Voldie, Voldie, Voldie!) never gets any respect at all? This is his story

****

NO RESPECT! NO RESPECT AT ALL!

Harry was staring into the beady, red eyes. His entire body was riddled with hatred, he was shaking in rage and this new feeling seemed to be swallowing him up whole he couldn't give in, he shouldn't give in, but eventually he had to break from the icy stare to draw his wand.

"That's it, Voldemort! This is IT! Either I kill you, or you kill me, but whatever happens, I will NEVER turn to the dark side!" and he raised his wand.

Poor Voldie.

"You killed my parents! You have made the past seventeen YEARS of my life completely miserable. YOU'RE EVIL AND YOU KNOW IT! I DON'T KNOW WHERE YOU WENT WRONG, BUT RIGHT NOW, ALL I KNOW IS THAT I HATE YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THE WORLD!!!" Harry roared. His breath was coming in great gasps now, and he could hardly stand it. He was ready to say the Avada Kedavra' curse, but he noticed that Voldie wasn't doing ANYTHING! Well, except for the fact that TEARS were welling up in his eyes!

And then, he spoke, "It's not easy for me, you know! Being evil and all, I mean. Sure, I have my followers, but do you think they last? Do you think they actually like me?!" Voldie was sobbing great sobs by this time.

"You'll never know what it's like! You'll never care! Do you know my real name? It's not Tom. Its HERBERT!!!!!"

Poor Voldie was hysterical by now. Tears streamed like waterfalls down his cheeks and he was practically screaming.

"I envy you, Harry Potter. I want to be you! All I want is a little respect! And it's SOOOO hard to keep a reputation these days! It's so hard to be evil, so hard so hard to be ME!!!"

Harry put a comforting hand around Voldie's shoulder.

"Aw, Voldie, I never knew! I'm sorry! I'm sorry about all those times I tried to kill you, too. And all the times I made you disappear. Poor Voldie!"

Voldie buried his face into Harry's chest, still sobbing.

"Wanna get a coffee? Huh? We can go over to the Dunkin' Donuts across the street, how's that sound?"

"Yeah," said Voldie. "Yeah, I'd like that!" His face lit up and hand in hand, he and Harry skipped merrily across the street.

Gilderoy Lockhart came out the Dunkin Donuts and ran across the street. 

"I am a starfish," he said, smiling stupidly.

HAHAHAHA!!!! Sorry, I just had to include that please R/R it. It wasn't very long, so please just take several more moments to review it, ok? And do remember, no flames, because Mrs. Norris is a cat, not a phoenix.

~~The Norris


	2. Default Chapter Title

(Recommended midi: http://www.geocities.com/saiyangina/m/reachforthelight1.mid)  
  
You've all probably seen the copyright stuff, so I'll spare you. Just don't sue me! I'm very poor *quickly hides money as she says that* ^_^; Just enjoy the story! Please tell me what you think of this story at Saiyangina@aol.com Thank-you!!!  
  
  
The Mews  
  
In a distant secret Pokémon lab...  
  
"Doctor, what are you doing?" Asked a middle-aged female colleague.  
  
"Oh," He said in surprise. "This is a separate project I've been working on. I'll be sure to reveal it to the rest of you in due time."  
  
"All right..." She said wearily, knowing she would get nothing from him. "Just don't forget the meeting at 5:45 tonight."  
  
The professor ignored her and continued flipping through color-coordinated files. At last, he stopped at a thick green one and pulled it out. He carefully opened it and set aside a video. Then he took out some photos and examined them closely. Yes, this was what he was looking for. He adjusted his glasses and peered at the photos. The photos were in horrible quality, but he could still recognize the dark blurry figures. To his trained scientific eyes, the figures were very similar.   
  
He set down the small collection of photographs and inserted the video into a VCR and hit fast-forward. He stopped at a certain point in the video and peered closely at the screen though his glasses. The tape was filmed horribly. The screen was blurry and flickered at times. The knew that this time it wasn't the camera, but after previous studies, knew that it was an instability in the air, a psychic presence or disturbance.   
  
After a long pause, the camera focused on two blurred figures, both floating in the dark sunset air. One was short and pink, the other tall with white and purple coloring. The purple-white one looked in the direction of the camera and flew up to it. Suddenly, the camera was dropped to the ground before the creature saw it, it showed the human who was holding the camera and the creature. The pink one flew after it. The white-purple one grabbed the woman, who was paralyzed with fear, by the collar of her shirt.   
  
The scientist's eyes widened as he looked at the screen, not because of what the white-purple creature was doing, but because the pink creature was one he recognized only in legends and myths. Mew.  
  
"My name, is Mewtwo. Now I will get rid of you, humans cannot know that I and Mew exist," Said the Purple-White creature in a strange booming voice that seemed to lightly fill his mind with the sheer power behind the voice.  
  
The scientist jumped slightly in surprise. This was his first time viewing the video, and hearing the creature talk without a voice, in human language, was strange to him. Then he recognized it as telepathy.  
  
Mewtwo stretched out the other long thin arm that wasn't holding the woman's shirt collar and drifted off the screen. A bright flash filled the screen seconds later and Mew frantically began chattering away. Mewtwo's tail flicked just at the edge of the screen. It listened to Mew for a moment, then interrupted.  
  
"No, I didn't kill her. I erased her memory of meeting us and teleported her to the city. She will be fine."  
  
Mew seemed satisfied with that answer and followed Mewtwo off the screen.  
  
The scientist stood up, then rewound the video a little bit and pressed play. He listened closely for the second time.  
  
"My name, is Mewtwo."  
  
Now he had all the information he needed and gathered his equipment and the small device he was working on. He adjusted it a bit and looked at his watch. 5:36. He grinned and walked over to the meeting, eager to show his new findings and the invention he created to lure two of the rarest Pokémon of all to them.  
  
* * *   
  
Mewtwo looked about the bright afternoon sky. Mew watched eagerly as Mewtwo waved one of its slender white arms and made several round black metallic Pokéballs drop from nothing and drift in front of Mewtwo. These were the Pokémon that were cloned from some of the greatest trainers on Earth.   
  
Mew poked at one of them and giggled as a Charizard appeared with a bright flash of red. The Charizard snarled angrily, then hesitated as it saw Mewtwo. It bowed its head slightly in submission. Mew tilted its head to the side, then giggled and sat on Charizard's back between the wings. The Charizard only glared at Mew for a moment.  
  
Mewtwo watched with dull interest and commanded Charizard to fly. Mew laughed happily and clung tightly to Charizard's neck with its small pink paws.  
  
"Mreeeeeeeew!" It chirped joyfully.  
  
"Sometimes I wish I found everything as exiting as you do."  
  
"Mrew-mew MEW!"  
  
"Why you little..."  
  
Mewtwo decided to wave it off and was just about to send out Ninetales for a battle, when a strange sound echoed inside of Mewtwo's head. It sounded so peaceful and melodic. Mewtwo hesitated, its eyes closed half-way in relaxation. Mew also was lost in all thought and fell off Charizard's back, hardly even noticing.  
  
"Mew... what is that...?" Asked Mewtwo in a daze.  
  
"Mriiiw?" It said in confusion.  
  
Charizard growled slightly, twisting its long neck around to look for danger while its wings caught the air and kept it up. It became obvious that it couldn't hear the sound Mewtwo and Mew were hearing, and was looking because it knew something was wrong with its masters.  
  
"I think its coming from over there," Mewtwo said, pointing one of its thick fingers at the mountains to the west. "Yes, I'm sure of it now. Should we see what it is?"  
  
Mew nodded its head slowly, unsure. It sounded so wonderful, but after all that these two have been though, they had reason to be suspicious.  
  
"Well we can't just ignore it," Said Mewtwo, calling back the Charizard to its PokéBall and making all of the small black spheres disappear into the air again. "Let's go..."  
  
Both Pokémon silently agreed and flew off with a burst of blue and pink energy.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Much later, Mewtwo and Mew realized that the sound was getting much stronger. Not louder, because it seemed to be just inside their heads, and knowing where it was coming from was a mystery to them, but it was more clear and recognizable all the same. The pine trees behind them swayed gently.   
  
Mewtwo scanned the clearing with its purple eyes and saw a small black box. Mewtwo knew right away that it was where the sound was coming from, if it could even be called a sound.   
  
Mew looked around nervously, an emotion rarely shown on the small creature, and it drifted about in anxious zigzags and circles.  
  
Mewtwo angrily flew up to the object, obviously made by a human, and crushed it with its foot. The sound ended.   
  
Suddenly, before Mewtwo could react, thick black cables shot out of the ground from behind and wrapped around every limb they had contact with and held tightly. Mewtwo's eyes widened in surprise as it found itself unable to move. Mewtwo stood calmly, and began to focus its psychic energy in a shield to surround it and break off all the cables in the trap it failed to foresee.   
  
Mewtwo was too slow. A thick dart shot out from the bushes with a loud boom, and stuck on Mewtwo's shoulder. Mewtwo immediately smelled some sort of poison and knew it was draining into its body. Mewtwo quickly shot out psychic energy, destroying the dart and the ropes. Suddenly, Mewtwo felt extremely weary. Out of the corner of its blurry eyes, it saw Mew fall from the sky with a dart in its back and a few ropes entangled on its foot and tail. That was Mewtwo's last thought as it slumped to the ground unconscious.  
  
* * *   
  
Mewtwo slowly began to awaken,   
  
"Doctor, the computer... this is incredible! It says that the larger creature is biologically made from Mew!"  
  
"Let me see those readings... YES! It's just as I suspected! Mewtwo is made from Mew! But if that is true, then Mewtwo must have escaped from it's original owners, or the people that created it. The readings give it an incredibly high level. It is very powerful. It may be too dangerous to keep in the lab, same goes for Mew. We'll have to take the blood samples and get the information we need quickly, they will awaken in only 8 hours estimate!"  
  
"Yes doctor, we will get back to work immediately."  
  
"Wait a minute, the computer says that Mewtwo is beginning to wake up!" Said another voice.  
  
"WHAT!? Quick, inject more tranquilizer!"  
  
Mewtwo felt a sharp pain in its arm. The pain woke its brain and Mewtwo tried to push itself off the cold metal table with its arms. Mewtwo was tightly bound to the table though, and before Mewtwo could consider blasting more psychic energy, its eyelids felt heavy and it slumped to the table out cold again.  
  
* * *  
  
  
This time Mew was the first to wake up. The first thing it realized was that it was outside. The sky was dark and gray, and it was raining. It felt so cold...  
  
Mew sat up sleepily and shivered. It looked around and saw Mewtwo lying on the ground a few feet away. Mew raised its energy and immediately felt warmer and dry. It drifted over to Mewtwo with a protective pink bubble surrounding it to shield the rain and cold. Mew bumped gently into Mewtwo, with no response. Then Mew made the bubble bigger to cover Mewtwo until it would wake up.  
  
* * *  
  
  
It had been only 3 weeks since Ash, Brock, and Misty found themselves at the marine port without a reason, and Ash saw the strange pink creature drift through the sky. Most of that time was spent traveling to the next city, which was about halfway to Pallet Town.   
  
A mile from their destination, they met up with a young trainer, who, of course, Ash challenged. The other trainer eagerly accepted. After a short battle, Ash easily defeated both of the Pokémon sent out, one a Ponyta (who was being ridden when they met up with each other) and the other a Poliwag. Shortly after the battle, the trainer gave his Ponyta a full restore, then rode away in the opposite direction down the dirt path.   
  
Misty sighed. "Wasn't that Poliwag CUTE?"  
  
"Umm....." Said Ash.  
  
"Hey, I wonder where he bought that full restore, and what kind of food he gives his Ponyta. It's mane and tail burn brightly, a sign of good health!" Remarked Brock.  
  
"Pika!"  
  
"Look, there is Maroon Town!" Yelled Ash, interrupting the conversations and pointing to a few painted buildings in the distance.  
  
Brock unfolded his map for the hundredth time. "The map says that this town is rather small, but they have a restaurant and a hotel."  
  
"Good, it's getting dark, and it's starting to rain!" Misty said pointing to the setting sun and feeling the slight drizzle of rain starting on her arm.  
  
Everyone broke into a run and entered the city as the rain turned into a downpour. They hurried into the hotel to check in for the night.  
  
In the woods bordering the city...  
  
"Jesse, I'm getting soaked!" Whined James.  
  
"So am I, but we can't risk going into the hotel for the night, the brats will see us and know we're following them! We're also too far from our cabin, so we have to camp out!" Replied Jesse.  
  
"Meowth, my fur is getting all wet! Besides, they always know we follow them!!!" Complained Meowth.  
  
Jesse turned to look at the two of them sitting on their soaked blankets. James' hair was plastered against his face and his eyes in pitiful sadness. Meowth was just miserable. Jesse sighed and picked up her own soaked blanket.  
  
"Fine then," She growled. "We'll use what little money we have and get a hotel room."  
  
James and Meowth immediately jumped up with wide grins on their faces despite the fact that they were frozen and wet.  
  
"All right Jesse!" They cheered.  
  
The three of them entered the hotel soaked to the bone and shivering. They deposited their money on the counter and went to their room. Jesse and James got the two beds while Meowth curled up on top of a pillow that was set on a chair. Within 5 minutes, all 3 of them were fast asleep, after drying themselves off and managing to find clothes that weren't so wet.  
  
Chapter 3   
  
Mewtwo had slowly awakened. Mewtwo felt warm and dry, but could smell rain. Mewtwo opened its strange purple eyes and looked around. Mewtwo faintly remembered the room it was in some time before. Mewtwo realized that it was in a pink translucent glowing dome that rain dripped down and thudded lightly against. Mew arose from the spot on the ground it was resting on and approached Mewtwo's face. Mewtwo dismissed the concerned look, another rare emotion on Mew, and rose painfully to its feet. Mewtwo's head and shoulders went past the dome as if it was nothing, then Mewtwo made its own bluish bubble.  
  
"I don't like this, Mew... now that humans know we exist again, they will be after us. Trainers and scientists alike. We better find a new place to live, since they know we're here." Mewtwo said. Then, a pulse of psychic energy radiated quickly off Mewtwo's body to ensure that there weren't any sort of tracking devices. "And yet, I wonder what those humans wanted with us. I just hope the past we erased isn't repeated..."  
  
"Mew, mriew ew MEW!" Mew agreed, then the two of them flew off to find shelter. Mewtwo's black Pokéballs drifted behind.  
  
* * *  
  
"Isn't it marvelous?" Cooed the scientist.   
  
After all the information they received from Mewtwo's DNA compared to Mew's, they learned how to clone and alter it. They took blood-samples directly from Mewtwo and began cloning in a new machine they had already successfully cloned a high-level Dragonite 2 weeks ago. The poor creature had died 2 days later though, what they needed was something stronger to survive the cloning.  
  
Before beginning the cloning process, however, they brought the unconscious Mewtwo and Mew into the woods about an hour from the secret lab near where they were captured. They couldn't risk the suspected wrath that may have befallen on Mewtwo's original owners, they guessed. Although Mewtwo was unconscious, they just couldn't get it in a PokéBall... the Pokémon was simply too strong.  
  
The scientist and his colleagues looked into a large tank. Inside the tank was a stunning creature. They had created this creature.   
  
Mewtwo's DNA told them a lot. They studied it and it because obvious that Mewtwo's DNA was altered to become stronger, and also changed in appearance too. Because of Mewtwo, they realized that if they had DNA from a strong Pokémon they could create an enhanced replica. The scientist took DNA directly from Mewtwo and entered it into the cloning system. From there, the scientists altered the DNA.   
  
Now this creature was completely different from Mewtwo, although the appearance strongly suggested relations to Mewtwo. It was slightly shorter in height than Mewtwo. Its snout was slightly longer, and it had eyes with glowing purple irises on either site. It had the same tube-like thing coming out of the back of its head and into the base of its neck, but it had thin plate-like armor covering the outside of it. The same pattern of armor ran down its back and over its tail, finally ending at the tip of the thick lavender-blue bulge on the end of the tail. Small spikes jutted out of the last 3 plates from the tail. On the front, the Pokémon had a tough abdomen that resembled more armor. It was the same color as the tail. Any other part of the body was a faint gray. The feet and arms were the same as Mewtwo's, except there was more thick lavender-blue armor over the top of the feet and forearms. Its hands had 3 fingers. Instead of the round bulge at the tips of the fingers that Mewtwo had, these fingers were more delicately shaped and weren't so blunt. The top of its head had a thin plate that swooped around the ears, same as Mewtwo's only more pointed, and came to a point between the eyes.   
  
The creature's eyes were closed. It hadn't breathed its first breath yet. Under the lead scientist's orders, a slight jolt, a soothing shock, ran through the greenish fluids and over the Pokémon's body like a laser. Now the Pokémon was alive. Its small nostrils flared slightly. Its eyes remained closed though. The scientists were careful to keep it in a state of unconsciousness.   
  
A small machine was already embedded in its skin under the plates of armor between the shoulder blades and right below the neck tube. The small machine sent information directly to the computer, which beeped simultaneously. This device would tell if the creature was still alive or not. If the machine no longer sensed life signals, or if it was destroyed, the scientists would know right away.   
  
And last of all, the machine gave a programmed thought or desire to it, to get it to capture Mewtwo and Mew into PokéBalls that were placed on small hooks on the waist area of the armor. It was similar to the design of a trainer's Pokéballs fastened to his/her belt. The machine gave simple desires to weaken, not destroy, Mewtwo and Mew, and throw the PokéBalls at them. Then and only then would the machine also give out a desire to go to a certain location so that the scientists could receive the PokéBalls. They were planning a long distance Pokémon battle.  
  
It was a rather intelligent plan, they were going to send out their creation to do what they couldn't. They were going to put Mew and Mewtwo under human control. They could make thousands, millions, maybe more. Mew was the one with the highest price on its head though. With the capture of those rare Pokémon, then they could pay off all of their debts and have the money they needed for more experiments.  
  
Under command, the fluids were drained from the rectangular tank and all the tubes and wires were retracted. The dripping wet Pokémon was laid on a table. They studied it extensively. They took blood samples and recorded its every breath. Everyone was amazed.  
  
"Doctor, what shall we call it?"  
  
"I think... that we should follow the line of names already begun by Mewtwo. We shall call it Mewthree."  
  
"Mewthree..." she breathed, looking at the new Pokémon in awe. Everyone could hardly believe that all of their hard work finally paid off.  
  
"Mewthree should be able to speak our language through telepathy."  
  
"Good, now we better finish our work," He added, looking at the creature.   
  
Quickly, after all the work and testing was complete, Mewthree was shuttled into a metallic capsule egg-like in shape. The capsule was then loaded onto a truck and driven away. Afterwards, the capsule was then left in a small clearing in the woods. The driver waited while the scientist tapped lightly on a small button that protruded from the side of the capsule. Immediately, it began to glow ever so slightly and quickly faded. That was a sign that Mewthree was now awake. The scientist and driver quickly departed in the truck before Mewthree could exit the capsule.  
  
img src="http://www.geocities.com/saiyangina/pics/mew3.jpg" alt="Mewthree"  
  
(if the above picture does not show up, then go to http://www.geocities.com/saiyangina/pics/mew3.jpg to see what Mewthree looks like)  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Mewtwo and Mew had been sleeping in an abandoned cave. As the sunlight filtered trough the underbrush and glowed into the cave, they opened their eyes and drifted out to meet the new day. The grass and leaves still had droplets of rain from yesterday. Mewtwo stretched its feet comfortably and enjoyed the feeling of warm sunlight on its tired muscles. Mew flew in an uneven pattern towards an apple tree, teleporting one to Mewtwo and eating another. Mewtwo reached out its hand and caught it gently.   
  
Worry still tugged at the back of Mewtwo's mind, but Mewtwo shrugged it off. It was too perfect today to worry about such things. Mewtwo took a bite out of the apple and chewed it, watching Mew flip through the air chattering its name happily.   
  
The Rapidash clone that was keeping the cave warm daintily stepped out and was called back into the black PokéBall it was kept in. Mewtwo made all of the PokéBalls vanish into the air once again.  
  
Feeling the need to explore the surroundings of their new temporary residence, Mew drifted through the trees and sunlight fractured by branches and leaves. It flipped over repeatedly and whipped its long tail from side to side. Mew laughed, making bubbles appear with small blinks of pink light. The squishy bubbles drifted slowly, then popped against trees. Mew laughed.  
  
"Mrieeew! MEW! Miiiw!!" It said in a crystal happy voice.  
  
Ba-KOOOOM! Something enormous slammed into the ground, narrowly missing Mew.  
  
"MIIIIIIIIIWWW!!!" It cried tumbling backwards from the close encounter. A crater was formed into the soft ground, smoke and dust drifting from it. Mew righted itself in the air, it wobbled unsteadily for a moment in the air, the peered at the trees in front of it.   
  
A tense moment passed, when suddenly the green leaves exploded as something large burst out of them and at Mew. Mew dodged to the side just as the dark shape shot past. Mew thought it missed, when a thick tail slammed into Mew. Mew fell into a bush, dizzy from the sudden rush of pain. Small punctures were in Mew's side. Mew felt the pain and immediately knew that it had to warn Mewtwo. Its happiness had faded and masked with the feeling of pain. Mew shot through the top of the tree and flew towards Mewtwo as fast as possible in a streak of pink energy. It could feel the presence of the new enemy gaining on it.  
  
Mewtwo looked up. It could sense Mew coming, but what caught Mewtwo's attention was the feeling of panic Mew was in. Now if Mew was panicked, something bad had to be happening. Seriously bad. Mewtwo put up its protective bubble, a strong sphere of blue psychic shield just as Mew shot past, hesitated, and flew up right next to Mewtwo with its own pink bubble. The woods before them echoed with the sound of snapping branches, when suddenly the creature burst forth. The sunlight gleamed off of various areas on its body reflecting a faint purple light. It looked as if it was about to ram into the duo, but it stopped, sending off small flames of purple energy. Psychic energy.  
  
"You..." It said, narrowing its eyes. Mewtwo glared back, when its eyes widened in realization.  
  
"So... that's why the scientists wanted us." Mewtwo said.  
  
"Mrew?"  
  
"Yes Mew. My tale has been repeated This is the biological creation of one of us, most likely me. Just like how I was created from you."  
  
"Haha, My name is Mewthree. I am also known as The Armored Mew," It said mockingly.  
  
Mewtwo fell back an inch from surprise. So it was true. Mewthree did look an awful lot like itself.  
  
"I am here to capture you," It said in a quiet emotionless tone.  
  
"Capture!?"  
  
"MEEEW!"  
  
"Impossible. You're-..." Mewtwo hesitated, suddenly remembering that it had it's own Pokémon. But then Mewtwo realized that this was much different.  
  
"Its my calling. I know that I must capture you both, that it all. And I will do what it takes, so I can learn what my purpose is."  
  
'Like me.......' Mewtwo thought. 'All I ever dreamed and considered was finding my true purpose in life. I just hope I can get this one to learn what I have.'  
  
Mewtwo whirled around suddenly and grabbed Mew. With a blur of purple, they both vanished.   
  
Mewthree blinked in surprise. It was going to have to learn how to do that. But until then, Mewthree would just follow its senses. It could sense the presence of Mewtwo and Mew, like feeling out the psychic energy that flowed slowly from their bodies. It was very distinct from other psychic-types too.  
  
Mewtwo had the same ability. It focused on the presence of not psychic energy, and not even a Pokémon, but of a certain human...  
  
  
* * *  
  
Jesse woke up first. She stretched and went into the bathroom to change into her uniform. After coming out, teeth brushed and hair combed, she took out her closed fan and smacked Meowth and James with it.  
  
"Aaahhh! I'm awake!" Meowth said jumping to his feet. James sat up quickly, rubbing the red line on his face. Jesse opened the fan and innocently fanned herself with it.  
  
"Come on, we have to get out of the hotel before the twirp trio does!"  
  
"But Jesse, I'm tired." James said, immediately regretting his words as he felt the stinging slap of wood against his face again. James jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom with his uniform in his arms. Jesse grinned.  
  
"Meeoooowth!" Meowth yawned. "I'm going to see what they have to eat downstairs."  
  
"Fine then, we'll meet you there to check out."  
  
Minutes later, Jesse was dragging James down to the lobby. As they reached the last step, they bumped right into the twirp trio.  
  
"Team Rocket! What are you doing here!?" Ash said in his high annoying voice. Jesse struggled to hold back her rage as she pushed him aside, pulling James along with her. She then promptly grabbed Meowth (who had a doughnut halfway in his mouth), signed out of the hotel, and stormed out of the door. Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and Brock could only stare.  
  
"They're up to something!" Ash shouted immediately, running after them.  
  
"Ash! Wait for us!" Brock and Misty yelled running after him with Pikachu right behind.  
  
"What are you doing here? Did you steal something? Did you rob the hotel?" Ash asked demandingly as he caught up with Team Rocket outside the building.  
  
Jesse was about to shout an angry reply, when a sudden blur came between them. As it quickly materialized, there stood a tall white and purple creature holding onto a small pink creature. It stood facing Ash, it's back to the Rockets.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
"Aahh! What is that!?" Asked a startled Ash when the white, purple, and pink creatures appeared. He automatically whipped out his PokéDex and aimed it at them.  
  
"*ping* There is no information available," It said for both of them.  
  
"What!? What are you then?"  
  
"I am Mewtwo. We need you to help us again, Ash," Mewtwo said impatiently.  
  
"It talked! But how!?" Asked Misty.  
  
"It's using telepathy!" Stated Brock in amazement.  
  
"Huh? I've never even seen you before..."  
  
"Um..." Said Jesse.  
  
Mewtwo turned around, noticing her for the first time.   
  
"Hmm... you were there too. I'll bring back all of your memories and explain," It said. A white glow immediately seemed to flood from Mewtwo. It formed a large swirling circle under their feet and seemed to explode with light.  
  
"Uhhh... Mewtwo..." Ash said with a shaky smile. He remembered the pain and suffering many have been through. "How have you been?"  
  
"Fine, but not for long."  
  
"Why? What happened?" He asked. He knew that Mewtwo was the most powerful Pokémon of all. He knew that if Mewtwo was worried enough to have to bring his memory back to painful reality, then something must be terribly wrong.  
  
"I'm scared," said James, suddenly whirling around and clinging to Jesse in a tight hug. She blinked, then pushed him off roughly.  
  
Mewtwo hesitated for a moment, trying to gather what had happened. Then it spoke.  
  
"There is a terrible problem. Mew and I have been captured and released by scientists. This threw everything into a terrible problem, the scientists used my DNA and the information of cloning from me and Mew to create another Mew. Its name is Mewthree."  
  
"WHAT!?" Nearly everyone said at the same time.  
  
"Pikaaa!"  
  
"Yes," Said Mewtwo, lowering its head sadly. "It's so powerful that I am doubtful that Mew and I can defeat it alone. It's mind is evil... like I was..."  
  
"Mriw," Agreed Mew, who then flipped over and made a bubble appear.  
  
"What about the clones?" Ash said suddenly, breaking the short silence.  
  
"We might even need more help than that."  
  
"Wow, it must be really powerful..."   
  
"Everyone, come closer," Said Mewtwo.  
  
As soon as everyone reluctantly stepped closer to Mewtwo and Mew, another light flooded over them. The light filled their vision, blurring out everything except each other. A few seconds later the light faded away revealing the dark arena of the castle of New Island.   
  
Everything was the same. The lights overhead were still shattered form the enormous psychic energy that was unleashed a few weeks ago. A large crack stuck in the ground where Ash's Charizard fell.  
  
"The castle is still here?" Asked Misty in confusion.  
  
"Yes," Replied Mewtwo. "I simply hid it to a state of invisibility. I decided to keep it here instead of destroying the effort I put into making it. I might have wanted to use it again."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I'll put up the storm again. It will slow down Mewthree's progress of getting here, but I wont make it as destructive on the mainland as before."  
  
As soon as that was said, a crack of thunder was heard and black clouds stirred together. Soon the same storm was created.  
  
"This is just like before..." Said Brock.  
  
"Wait here," said Mewtwo.  
  
"Wait!" Said Ash. "Where are you going? Are you just leaving us here?"  
  
"I will be back, Mew and I are going to look for some of the trainers who have been involved and seek their help too," Said Mewtwo.  
  
"Miiiiw!" Said Mew, and then both of them vanished.  
  
Ash and the others sat on a cold rock bench to wait.  
  
Jesse, James, and Meowth looked at each other.  
  
"Uh... what was that all about?" Asked James.  
  
"I think a war is about to start." Said Meowth simply.  
  
"A war? But... does Mewtwo really expect us to help?" Asked Jesse.  
  
"I don't want to! Please!" Whimpered James.  
  
"Stop complaining! The sooner it's over, the sooner we can get out of here. Besides, Arbok and Lickitung can do anything!"  
  
"Wait a minute, you're forgetting something here!" Said Meowth.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Think about all the rare Pokémon that will be out in this war!"  
  
Jesse and James just stared at Meowth in disbelief for a minute. Then Misty heard them and walked over.  
  
"How can you POSSIBLY be thinking about stealing Pokémon at a time like THIS!? We're all about to be in the battle of our lives and all you worry about is pleasing your boss!"  
  
"She's right, Meowth!" Said Jesse. "If we steal them while they fight, then they will have no chance of winning and Mewthree will kill us all!"  
  
"Ok ok! Fine. We won't steal them," Said Meowth reluctantly and angrily.  
  
Just then, Mew and Mewtwo appeared.  
  
  
***********to be continued...***********  
  
  
Please review, but no flames. I've worked a long time on this. There is more to come soon, but in the mean time please review or e-mail me at saiyangina@aol.com Thanks,  
-S.Gina 


End file.
